Obsesión
by Gabi C
Summary: Algunos dicen que no es amor, es obsesión. Oh pero Tweek les mostraría lo equivocados que están. Creek.


Tweek Tweak es _**obsesivo**_ en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Obsesivo en la forma en que toma café, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Obsesivo al momento de jalarse el cabello, cuando el estrés es demasiado. Obsesivo cuando tira de su camisa, algunos hilos verdes ya visibles. Obsesivo por revisar que todas las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas 3 veces cada noche antes de poder dormir. Y la lista continúa.

Obsesivo, _obsesivo,_ obsesivo, **obsesivo.**

Por lo que no debe ser sorpresa al decir que el rubio está obsesionado con el _amor_. O, mejor dicho, con la persona de su afecto. Craig Tucker. Y es que en la humilde opinión de Tweek, no había **nadie** en todo el mundo que pudiera amar a Craig tanto como él lo hacía. Algunos creían que eso no era _amor_, que el rubio estaba equivocado. Le decían _**acoso.**_ Pero no, no, no, es que ellos simplemente no entendían su profundo amor. Tweek les probaría que estaban equivocados. "¿Qué ves en él, Tweek?, no te das cuenta de que Craig es un frío bastardo a quien no le importa nadie" le preguntó una vez Kyle. Oh, dulce e ingenuo Kyle es que tu no entiendes(peligrosamente inteligente también, tomando en cuenta que es el único que _ve_ la forma en que Tweek ama a Craig). "No-o te preocupes-ngh- Kyle, no espero que lo entiendas" fue la simple respuesta.

Es más, no esperaba que nadie comprendiera. Todos los días que el rubio desastre acompañaba (**seguía**) al morocho del colegio a su casa, las horas que se quedaba parado observándolo (**acosándolo**) mientras miraba Red Racer, los minutos que tranquilamente (**obsesivamente**) estudiaba a Craig en clase. Pero no era obvio al hacerlo. Oh no. Lo hacía con cautela, de reojo, sin mover la cabeza y respirando lentamente. No es que importara, de todas formas Craig nunca lo miraba. Siempre mantenía esa fría mirada pegada a la pizarra, con su cara inexpresiva. Aunque eso no impedía que el delgado rubio imaginara que Craig lo admiraba, en su mundo perfecto Craig también lo amaba y simplemente era muy tímido para decir algo.

Pero eso tampoco importaba. Tweek tenía muchas cosas que hacer; como decidir si el color de sus ojos era azul eléctrico, azul esmeralda o azul índigo; memorizar la forma en que caminaba, con la espalda recta, los hombros ligeramente hacia atrás y arrastrando los pies; analizar detalladamente su cara en busca del más mínimo indicio de emoción, la forma en que arrugaba la nariz al oler la comida de la cafetería o en que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa casi imperceptible al momento de jugar football; espiarlo mientras recogía a su hermana menor, el dedo medio siendo el saludo característico de los Tucker's y, una vez más, la lista continua.

Tweek amaba a Craig en una forma **obsesiva**, sabía la combinación de su locker, que tipo de perfume usaba todas las mañanas, que días iba en el bus escolar y que días caminaba. El sabía _mucho _del pequeño morocho, pero eso no era suficiente. Oh, _rayos_ no. El necesitaba más, _más,_ **MÁS. **Quería saber _todo _sobre Craig.

Pero era muy cobarde para hacer _algo. _

Por lo que se conformaba con admirarlo (acosarlo) desde lejos. Pero nada es eterno, pensaba Tweek mientras corría por las frías calles de South Park, era tarde y hace 3 horas había empezado su turno en la cafetería de su papá. "C-como _demonios_ me-GAH- pude haber OLVIDADO del trabajo. ¡Las-_ngh-_metáforas! Mi papá me va-a a BOMBARDEAR con ellas. OHDIOS no quiero morir" pensaba el pequeño rubio. Una vez que llegó, sin aliento y completamente cansado, vio lo peor. Estaba cerrado. Tweek se llevó las manos a su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza; es que a_lgo_ podía ser **peor **que esto. Tweek pensaba que no. Pero, oh que equivocado que estaba. Mientras giraba sobre sus talones para regresar por donde vino, lo vio. Craig Tucker. Recostado en la fría pared de la cafetería, metido ligeramente en el callejón entre la cafetería de su padre y el edificio de la Rinoplastia de Tom. Con sus ojos pegados al piso cubierto de nieve, sus manos en los bolsillos y su cara en blanco, dando la impresión de _no_ estar presente.

Tweek estaba sufriendo de un ataque de nervios. Había _pasado enfrente de él,_ y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Es que acaso lo estaba esperando? No, no, no. No seas ridículo Tweek, se reprendió a sí mismo el rubio. "A puesto a que ni siquiera sabe quién soy" pensó nerviosamente. Eso es, una coincidencia; pasaría tranquilamente como si nada. "No es nada, no es nada, _no es nada._" Se repetía una y otra vez. Ya había pasado el callejón y _no era nada. _

Eso es, claro, hasta que sintió una firme mano jalarlo hacia atrás.

Golpeó la dura pared con fuerza, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Craig pegado al suyo, sus caderas mantenían las suyas quietas, una tibia mano cogiendo con fuerza su muñeca y la otra enredada fuertemente en sus rubios cabellos, sus narices casi tocandose y el aliento de ambos mezclandose agitadamente. Tweek temblando como loco. "Por qué siempre me miras."

"No-o se a que-_ngh- _te refieres C_-_craig" Oh dios, oh virgen santa. Craig sabe. Y está enojado.

"_Sí_, sabes. Siempre me miras, me sigues, me analizas, me acosas. Como si no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer." Frío y vacío azul perforando a través de su nerviosos verdes.

"No-o pensé que te importara." Lo dijo en un susurro, suave y despacio. Casi como si no quisiera que el otro lo escuchara.

Craig no respondió, solo pegó sus labios a los del rubio. Un beso, rápido y ligero; que antes del que rubio pudiera reaccionar había terminado. Con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y sin aliento miró como Craig se separaba de él. Oh, _no._ Si el morocho creía que podía aparecer de la nada, besarlo y actuar como si nada, estaba **MUY **equivocado. Con un rápido movimiento Tweek jaló a Craig. Una pierna larga y delgada enredándose con la del otro, mientras pegaba su cadera a la de Craig una vez mas; sus manos metiéndose bajo el chullo azul y atacando sus labios. Mordida, lamida, mordida. "Se mío" dijo Tweek entre bruscos besos.

"Seguro"

Porque, si de algo estaba seguro Tweek, **nadie **en el mundo podía amar a Craig tanto como él lo hacia.

* * *

><p>Y fin! Perdon si hay algun error, no lo lei dos veces. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algun review diciendo lo que les parece. Y si llegaste hasta aqui, gracias :) (Espero no haber hecho muy aterrador a Tweek, aunque esa era la idea. Ya saben obsesivo.)<p> 


End file.
